


The Gang's All Here

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to have a barbecue. And there's softball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday gift.

“Dude. Barbecue.” Dean says one day.

“What?” Sam asks.

"We've got the land for it, we actually know people, let's have a barbecue."

Sam rolls his eyes, because he's not sure he quite _gets_ Dean's need to do this - to have people over, to nest, to do whatever. Dean's never wanted to before, but something's changed. Not just since he came back from Purgatory, but since they found this place, the bunker.

And ever since Cas fell and became a more permanent fixture - well, Dean seems more determined than ever to make the bunker into something more. A home.

"Who are you going to invite, Dean?" Cas asks. He's been puzzling over one of the tomes they found in the back of the library, but he puts it aside to focus on Dean's new project.

Dean grins at Cas's interest. "Everybody! Kevin, Charlie, Jody, Garth, Krissy and her friends." He pauses, running through the list in his mind, and when his face clouds over, they know he's thinking about all the others they can't ask. Bobby, Benny, Jo, Ellen. Countless others.

Cas breaks the melancholic moment. "That's a fair number of people. What are you going to cook?"

Dean's face lights up, because there's not much he likes to talk about more than food. "Burgers, of course. Cas, you have got to try my burgers. And hotdogs. Chips and dip, and, oh man, pie."

Sam snorts. "You're going to make all of that?"

"I'll help you," Cas says.

Dean claps Cas on the shoulder. "Awesome! Sammy, you invite everyone. Saturday!"

Dean makes a shopping list about a thousand miles long, and he and Cas make the trip to the market. It takes them two trips each to bring in all the food, and the fridge is so full it can barely close.

Saturday morning finds Dean and Cas working away in the kitchen. People begin arriving early, much earlier than anyone anticipated, and they _all_ come. Everyone brings something to the party. Kevin brings soda, Charlie finds a recipe for angel and devil's food cake, Jody brings potato salad, Garth brings not one, but two giant ice sculptures ("did 'em myself!") and Krissy and her friends bring along what they claim is the best queso dip you'll ever have. Cas strings up white and blue Christmas lights outside, and Dean rigs the stereo to pump out music. They all sit around chatting, laughing and eating. They talk and laugh the afternoon away, until about 5.30, when Charlie suggests a game of softball. They have just enough people to float two small teams, and Sam and Kevin shift away the chairs and all the food to set up a makeshift field.

While everyone clamors to create the teams, Cas slips away into the bunker, unnoticed by all except for Dean, who follows him in, still carrying the baseball bat he'd been holding on to.

"Cas?" Dean asks, when he finds Cas in the library. "What's up?"

Cas shrugs. "I don't know how to play softball, Dean. I'd just be in the way."

Dean huffs. "Pretty sure Kevin doesn't know how to play either. Come on, I'll show you."

Cas looks skeptical, but he stands, which Dean takes as progress. "What do I have to do?"

"You try to hit the ball. If you get a hit, you try to run around all the bases back to home. When the other team is up, you try to prevent them from getting runs." Cas still has the uncertain look on his face. Dean grabs Cas's hand. "C'mere, let me show you."

Dean shoves aside a few chairs and moves Cas into position. He points as he talks. "Okay, where you're standing, that's home. Over there is first, second and third base. The pitcher's in front of you, and he'll throw the ball to you to get you to swing and miss. But you, you're gonna hit one out of the park." Dean gestures to Cas and hands him the bat. "Let's see your batting stance, Cas."

Cas stands straight, legs together, and he grips the bat about two-thirds of the way towards the bottom. Dean stares for a moment.

"Okay, hang on, let me show you." Dean stands behind Cas and puts his hands on Cas's hips. "So you gotta lower your center of gravity. And widen your stance. Bend your knees..." Dean presses down on Cas's hips a bit and manhandles him into the proper stance. He steps back for a second to look, and then nods. "Good, that's good, Cas."

Cas looks over his shoulder at Dean, a small frown on his face as he concentrates. "What next?"

"Okay, just lift the bat and..." Dean thinks for a second, and then puts his arms around Cas's shoulders. "Like this." He puts his hands on the bat above Cas's, and slides them downward until they're at the bottom of the bat. "You raise your arms..." He pulls his arms up, forcing Cas to do the same. "And when the ball comes toward you, you wait until it's in the sweet spot, and you swing." As he speaks, he demonstrates the swinging motion. The movement pulls him closer to Cas, so they're flush against one another now. They pause for a long moment, holding onto the bat, breathing softly.

Cas's eyes flutter shut and he grows still in Dean's arms. Dean can feel the tension leaving Cas's body. "Cas?" Dean says quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Dean," Cas says, and it sounds like the answer to a question - an important question that Cas has finally figured out. Dean's confronted with two warring thoughts: one telling him to move away and the other telling him to stay just like that, to move closer if he can. In contrast to Cas's relaxing stance, Dean tenses as he tries to resolve the conflicting thoughts.

Cas breathes in and then out again, slowly, and somehow the movement calms Dean. Cas turns his head slightly, and his mouth brushes against Dean's jaw line. Dean's breath hitches slightly, and he squeezes the bat more tightly between his fingers. "Cas," he says again, and it's a hoarse whisper. Instead of answering, Cas moves again, and suddenly he's kissing Dean, their lips brushing softly together, the merest of touches at first, and then more insistent as Cas opens his mouth, capturing Dean's lower lip between his own. Cas tastes of smoky barbecue sauce, beer, and something beneath it that's both earthy and powerful and completely _Cas_. One of Dean's hands floats away from the baseball bat to Cas's chest, and he presses Cas further into him as they kiss. Cas makes a soft sound and he molds himself to Dean's body. They find just the right angle, just the right amount of pressure, lips and even the merest taste of each other's tongues, and that's when Sam's voice breaks in.

"Uh, guys? We kind of need the bat."

They jerk away from each other. Cas holds the bat out to Sam, who takes it, a giant grin on his face.

"Thanks, Cas," he says, and he heads back out of the bunker. "We don't really need either of you, so, if you just want to continue..." he shuts the door to the bunker behind him firmly, leaving Cas and Dean alone again.

Dean scrubs the back of his neck and stares at the floor. "So, um..." he starts to say, but he's cut off by Cas's mouth crashing onto his.

"Shut up and kiss me, Dean."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Picking up the 30 Day OTP challenge again - totally inspired by [Clotpoleofthelord](http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com) and her awesome [OTP Challenge fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/826919). Beta'd by the same!


End file.
